


Run This Town

by vanilladippeddonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst and Smut, Bikers, Bombs, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Dealings, Gun Violence, Lots of Angst, M/M, Nicole swears and smokes, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, WayHaught Au, Wynonna swears and smokes, just lots of swearing from wynhaught and smoking, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladippeddonuts/pseuds/vanilladippeddonuts
Summary: Waverly Earp left Purgatory five years ago with full custody of her niece Alice Michelle, but now she’s back with some convincing of her fiance, Perry Crofte and things have changed. Ward is now the Sheriff of the police, Wynonna still runs with the Banditos. She gets the new camera from Perry, when she spotted the local troublemaker Nicole Haught and decided to take a few shots. Little does she know that Nicole runs the Banditos.The Revenants, the other local gang ran by Robert Svane, aka Bobo Del Rey are in the middle of war with the Banditos over the streets Purgatory. Five years ago, he killed Doc Holliday, the leader of the Banditos at the time. And now he is ready to do the same to Nicole. While Ward, gears up with a Deputy Marshall’s Xavier Dolls to put a stop to the violence in Purgatory.But what happens when Waverly and Nicole fall for one another? Waverly learns the truth about Nicole and has to make a choice stay safe or stay with the love of her life? Will love be able to make it in these streets?





	1. Gangsta’s Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my new fic that is loosely based off from [this](https://vanilladippeddonuts.tumblr.com/post/181856535324/greentearex-wayhaught-au-biker-nicole-and).
> 
> Nicole's rap [sheet](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03676d5c2ac78b486f29ff0bc13acd59/tumblr_pl4s71kDEX1xme975o1_640.png).
> 
> Wynonna's rap [sheet](https://66.media.tumblr.com/472fe1b79ce924b57d57a276f7cbe9dc/tumblr_pl4s71kDEX1xme975o2_640.png).
> 
> Also my [tumblr](https://vanilladippeddonuts.tumblr.com/) & my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AJ48947331).

"I thought you were done with this shit, Wyn!" Nicole slapped her hand, causing the needle to fall to the ground. "I am this fucking close to stripping you of your patch, all of it. You said you've been clean for almost two years. What the fuck are you thinking? We don't need this shit when we have a big shipment coming in." 

"I know! I know! Fuck!" Wynonna looked up her at Nicole, her best friend, the person that had been her rock for the past five years. "I have! I'm having a moment of weakness. I swear, Nicole I didn't stick the needle in. I haven't been using. I swear, you can check my arms, my toes, in between my fingers. Even take me to see your bitch wife to piss test me. I swear I haven't used, I called you the moment I got it." 

"Ex-wife." Nicole corrected, looking over at Wynonna. "What the fuck caused you to buy it? Is it Alice coming home?" The redhead really wanted to believe her, she grabbed Wynonna by the arm. "Come on. We're going to see Shae and you are going to explain yourself." Dragging her out to her truck, she put her in the passenger seat before going to over to the driver side. "Now fuckin' explain." It was rare that they weren't on their motorcycles, but Nicole figured her truck would be the best just in case she did need to get Wynonna to the hospital for an overdose or something.

"Yes, part of it has to deal with Alice coming home." Wynonna confessed, Waverly her little sister had phoned her a couple days ago. Just to give her a friendly heads up that she was coming back to town. Not like Nicole knew who Waverly was or what she looked like. Just knew her whatever Wynonna told her. "And part of it is because of what happened five years ago." 

_Doc it figures_ , Nicole thought to herself. Not that she didn't think highly of the man because she did. He ran the Banditos for years and he picked her to follow in his footsteps. Even though she was an outsider to most of them but she was kin to Doc. Her father's half brother. She was the trouble maker out of her two siblings, which was why Doc took her under his wing. "Alice comin' home is a big deal, you don't want baby sis to see you slippin'. And I don't want you to slip." She took a deep breath. "I get it, I do and we will have our revenge." Pulling up to the hospital, she got out and so did the brunette. Heading inside, she went over to the front desk. "Can you do me a favor darlin' and paige Doctor Pressman please?" She gave the nurse one of her charming smiles that caused her to blush and page Shae. "Thank you." 

"I have no idea how you do that." Wynonna chuckled a little bit, after the nurse paged Shae and grabbed a chart. 

"What?" Nicole questioned, looking over at the nurse for a moment. 

"That right there. She totally wants to hook up with you." Wynonna shook her head. 

Shae moved over to them. "Nicole, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" 

"I need you to check her for me. Piss test her, check her arms you know for tracks and shit. Can you do this for me?" Nicole asked, looking over at her for a moment. 

"Yeah, I'll check in her anonymously. Also are you able to pick up Gabe this weekend?" Shae asked, that was when she heard some hollering. "Great now they are all here. Find out where she got the drugs from, I'll check her in. Get them under control also." 

"I can pick up Gabe on Friday." Nicole told her, before watching her head over to the desk. Looking over a the guys when they came in. "Hey, you all need to settle." She told them, before her attention went back to Wynonna. The guys settled down. "Tell me where you got the drugs, Wyn." 

"The guy was selling it in the back alley of Shorty's. It was Kyle, he sold them to me." 

"Fucker." Nicole muttered, before turning around to walk out. "You guys stay with her." 

"Eliza, Julian go with her." Wynonna told them, watching them follow her.

* * *

Pulling up to Shorty's, Nicole got off her bike. She had went home and swapped vehicles. Moving inside, that was when she saw Kyle, he was laughing about something and leaning over to the pool table. That was when she moved over to him, grabbing a cue stick and she took a swing, hitting him right in the face. Watching him fall down to his knees, she started punching him in the face. He fell down to the ground once again.

The guys that he was with started towards her and that was when Julian pulled out his gun. "Relax boys."

Nicole grabbed the cue stick and hit him right in the balls. "You sold crack to my number two?" Before breaking it and stabbing him in the balls with it. She started to kick him, first in the side and then the face. She kept going. 

"Alright, Nicole." Eliza pulled the redhead away from. "You've made your point. Come on." 

Nicole spit at him, before walking off with Eliza and Julian. Stopping out the bar, she tossed down a couple hundred dollars. "Sorry for the mess, Shorty." They all walked out together and got on their bikes to head back to the hospital. 

* * *

"Damnit!" Bobo grabbed Levi and through him onto the ground, kicking him swiftly in the stomach. "How am I supposed to take of their territory if our dealers are dealing to Wynonna Earp?! And then Nicole takes one of his balls? How the fuck is that supposed to work?" 

"I don't know, Bobo!" Levi felt another kick to his stomach and he doubled over in pain. 

That was when Bobo pulled out his gun and leaned down putting it to Levi's temple. "Guess you lived out your usefulness." He pulled the trigger and stood back up. "Okay, new plan." He told his crew, as he looked over at them. "We need a new plan. Anyone have any ideas?" When no one came forward, he felt pissed. "Useless the lot of you. Go think about it, use your goddamn brains." Watching them leave, that was when Bobo got onto his motorcycle and drove back to his home. "Fucking useless." He muttered as he came inside.

"What happened, baby?" Julia questioned, when Bobo came inside. 

"Nicole fuckin' Haught is what happened." He snapped. “I swear to fucking god, I’m going to kill that woman if it is the last thing that I ever do. Nicole Haught will die by my hands just like her uncle did.”

"Calm down, come have a drink and let me help you relax." She suggested, while holding her hand out.

“Yeah, okay.” Bobo moved upstairs with her, following her to their bedroom. He needed this and she knew it.

* * *

“Deputy Marshall Xavier Dolls.” Dolls held his hand out to Ward Earp, who took and shook it.

“Sheriff, Ward Earp and this is my number two Randy Nedley.” Ward shook his hand and then pulled it away, watching the other two shake hands. “What can we do for you, Marshall?”

“I’ve been sent here to help with your gang problem, Sheriff.” Xavier explained. “My team will be arriving in a few days. So any information to help us get started would be highly appreciated, Sheriff.”

“Right this way.” They left his office and moved across the station and towards the back. He unlocked one of the doors and turned on the lights of the office that no one occupied anymore. But there were boards of research, and other things. “I’ve been trying to nail all of these bastards on something.” Ward told him going over to the first board. “The Banditos crew, is ran by Nicole Haught and her trusted number two my middle daughter, Wynonna Earp.”

“Wait your daughter runs in one of the crews we are trying to take down?” Xavier asked, looking over at Ward for a moment before over at Nedley.

“She does. But she hasn’t been my daughter in years. Moving on. The Revenants are ran by Robert Svane aka Bobo Del Rey, his number two is Jack aka Jack the Ripper. The feud between the Banditos and the Revenants has been going on for years. The Banditos use to be ran by John Henry Holliday aka Doc Holliday, and no not the one that died. But then Bobo Del Rey killed him five years ago, and his niece Nicole Haught took over.”

“That’s good, Sheriff. That is really good.” Xavier looked over at the information. “But you should probably remove yourself from this case. Might be too personal since your daughter is running with the Banditos.”

Ward took a deep breath and let it out, looking over at the man. “You aren’t from around here so I’m going to fill you in. Wynonna may claim to be my daughter, may claim to even be an Earp still but she isn’t. She hasn’t been a very long time. She’s always been a wild child and she chooses to break the law instead of enforcing it. So, no I will not remove myself from this case especially because Wynonna Earp.”

Lonnie knocked on the door. “Sir, Willa is on the phone.”

Ward nodded his head. “Excuse me gentlemen.” He said this as he left the room.

“Willa?” Dolls questioned, while grabbing Nicole and Wynonna’s photos.

“His eldest daughter. She was actually almost married to Bobo Del Rey, but Ward talked some sense into her. The only one of his daughter’s to never give him trouble is his youngest girl. Waverly. She’s coming back home today I believe.” Randy explained, as he watched Dolls. “They may look innocent but if you look at their rap sheets you’ll see that they aren’t.”

Dolls put the photos back up and grabbed Nicole’s file, looking through it. “Who did she assault with a deadly weapon at the age of sixteen?”

“Her teacher, she was waiting for her girlfriend at the time and her girlfriend came out of the classroom crying. Told Nicole that the teacher made a pass at her, and at the time Nicole had a bat on her, she went into the classroom and assaulted him with it.”

“Damn.” Dolls closed her file and grabbed Wynonna’s, looking it over.  “You weren’t kidding about them.”

* * *

Seeing the 'Welcome to Purgatory' sign, Waverly glanced at her sleeping niece in the backseat. "I still don't think this is a good idea, Per."

Perry Crofte, is a good man also from Purgatory but he is also rich and successful in the business world and completely in love with Waverly and Alice. Reaching over, he placed his hand over Waverly’s. “I know but you said you wanted to tell them about the engagement in person.”

Waverly squeezed his hand gently and nodded her head a little bit. “You’re right. But there is also the fact that we were safe away from all of this.” Perry was safe, which was one of the many things that Waverly loved about him. There was no violence or police talk all the time. “I’m just worried about Alice.”

“I’m sure, everything is going to be fine. There is nothing to worry about, Alice is going to be fine.” Perry brought Waverly’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. Before he let her hand go and placed it back onto the stirring wheel.

“You’re right.” The brunette sighed a little bit, glancing out the window. It was easy for Perry to say, since he didn’t grow up in the Earp household. He wasn’t there when Doc had died, Wynonna overdosed, and they had to do an emergency c-section. He never had to worry about the violence that could possible follow his father home, Waverly had too. And it did in the form of Wynonna. Ward ended up kicking her out at sixteen, and that broke Waverly because she had always been closer to Wynonna.

“We’re here.” Perry stated, pulling up to some house. He had rented it for their stay so it was only month to month.

Waverly shook her head a little bit, since her thoughts were broken by Perry. “I’ll get Alice. Do you want to get the bags?” She unbuckled her seat belt, while looking over at him.

“Yeah, sure I can do that.” Leaning over, Perry gave her a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

Waverly kissed him back just as quickly besides Champ, Perry was the only other person she had ever been with. They had reconnected when Waverly left Purgatory and the Ghost River Triangle and they started dating. He thought it was admirable that she had taken custody of Alice. Getting out of the car, she went to the back seat and woke up her niece, before picking up the little girl the best she could. She carried her inside and set her down on the couch.

“I’m thinking we can go and see my father tomorrow. Give us a chance to settle since it’s so late.” Waverly told Perry when he came inside with their bags. The house came furnished luckily, the only thing that the brunette had asked, was that Perry made a dark room for her photography and he had.

“I have something for you.” Perry grabbed two boxes and handed them over to Waverly.

“What’s this?” Waverly questioned, taking the presents. Unwrapping one of them, that was when she seen that it was a Nikon D850. “Perry..” She placed that box down and then opened the other, seeing a Canon AE-1.

“I wasn’t sure which one, so I figured I’d get you both.” He told her, that was when he felt her lips on his own and he kissed her back.

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Waverly told him when she pulled away. Her arms still around his neck. “I already have so many.”

“I know but I wanted you to have a new one and a classic one. I’m going to bring her upstairs, it’s been a long day.” He kissed her again before he pulled away. Heading over to Alice, he picked her up and brought her upstairs.

Waverly sighed a little bit, watching Perry bring Alice upstairs. Her attention going back to the camera’s now, she new what she would be doing until she was tired.

* * *

“Yo, Chuck.” Nicole said towards Julian. They called him Chuck or Charlie at times because that was his middle name.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Go to Kyle’s room and convince him that he fell down some stairs.” Nicole told him, he just nodded his head and took off. Her attention went to Shae. “What’s the results?”

“She’s clean. You got to her in time, this time Nic. She needs to go to some meetings this way she can talk about stuff.” Shae told the redhead.

Nicole nodded her head and reached out and took her hand. “Thank you for this.” She squeezed it gently. “And tell Gabe I’ll see him Friday.” Her attention went to Champ. “Prospect give your keys to Wynonna this way she has a bike.”

“Then how am I going to get home?” Champ asked.

That was when Nicole rolled her eyes. “Don’t know, don’t care. You have two legs Hardy, figure it out.” Leaning over, she kissed Shae’s cheek. “I’ll see you, doc.” She left the hospital, heading over to her motorcycle, she got on and drove to Shorty’s. Taking the helmet off, she got off her motorcycle.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Rosita stated, taking a drag from her cigarette. “He’s still very pissed at you.” She moved over to Nicole.

Nicole sighed a little bit, before reaching out and taking Rosita’s cigarette and taking a drag. “I bet he is. Come on, I was looking for you anyways.” She flicked the cigarette to the ground before she got back on her back. Giving her helmet to Rosita, she helped her on before she felt her arms around her waist. Once they got to Nicole’s place, she felt Rosita get off the back and the redhead did the same.

The moment that Rosita’s helmet was off, Nicole felt her connect their lips and she found herself kissing her back. Heading over to the door, she opened it the best she could. Pulling away slightly. “If we don’t stop, we are going to fuck right here outside.”

Rosita groaned softly and then moved inside with Nicole. The moment the door was closed, her lips were back on hers, and Nicole lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around the redhead. Being carried to the bedroom. She felt Nicole set her down on he bed, and next thing she knew both of their clothes were off.

The next morning, Nicole woke up to her phone going off. “Yeah? Okay, Sheriff I’ll be down whenever I get up.” She felt a slender hand going over the tattoos on her back. That was when she hung up on Ward. Turning her attention to Rosita.

“Do you have to leave?”

“Not just yet, darlin’.” Nicole leaned down and connected their lips, kissing her roughly and deeply.


	2. Back In Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole at the Sheriff station, Waverly's first time seeing Nicole, Waverly and Ward moments, Waverly and Wynonna moment, Wayhaught meets and then they have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinner will be the next chapter. Sorry it took a moment to update. Lots going on in my life right now.

“I’m tellin’ you right now I never touched him.” Nicole stated as she looked over at Ward, his face expression was blank, and the redhead couldn’t read it.

“You know that I don’t believe you and plus there are witnesses that place Eliza, Julian and you at the bar. But Kyle nor the others are talking.”

“So then why am I here, Sheriff? I was in a very important meeting this mornin’.” Standing up now, Nicole was done. “You’ve got nothin’ again, Sheriff and have wasted my time once again. And just so you know your daughter is fine. I’ve got her, someone has to care about her when you clearly don’t.” With that Nicole left Ward’s office. Heading out of the police station and over to her Harley.

The first thing that Waverly noticed was the Harley Davidson sitting outside of the police station. Taking a deep breath, she let it out before she got out of her car. Honestly, she wasn’t ready to face her sister yet, luckily she was wrong the moment that she saw the redhead the only thing she recognized was the patch on the woman’s vest. Moving her hand down to her camera that hung around her neck she quickly snapped some photos of her before she drove off.

“Hey kiddo.” Nedley called out as he approached Waverly.

Shaking her head slightly, she put the camera back down. “Hey, Mr. Nedley.” Her attention now went to him, as  she smiled softly.

“Please call me, Randy. Heading in to see your dad?” He questioned.

Waverly nodded her head a little bit. “Yeah. Actually can you tell me who that redhead was?”

“Probably Nicole Haught, you don’t want to get mixed up with her, Waverly. Now come on, I’ll walk inside with you.” Nedley told her and they moved inside of the station. “Be safe now, Waverly.”

“Will do, Mr. Nedley.” She stated, before knocking on Ward’s door. Hearing him yell out, she moved inside. “Dad?”

“Waverly.” Ware stood up from behind his desk and moved over to her hugging her closely. “I wasn’t expecting you. Where is Alice?”

Waverly hugged him back and smiled. “She’s with Perry right now.” She stated as pulled back, looking up at him. “I was just wondering if we were all set for dinner Friday night? Is Wynonna going to be there?”

Ward sighed deeply, while looking over at Waverly. “I tried to get her to come, baby girl but she said she’d let us know.”

“Did you really, daddy?” Waverly questioned, not believing Ward at all. She remembered what it was growing up.

“I swear I did, Waverly.” He had mentioned it to Wynonna just never pressed her on coming. “If you don’t believe me go to the garage yourself. She should be at work.”

“I think I will.” She hugged Ward again and kissed his cheek before leaving the man’s office. Heading back out to her car.

* * *

Pulling up to the garage, she glanced at the name of it. The name has changed since the last time she had been home but then again it had been five years. _Earp-Haught Automotive_. She sighed a little bit before leaving her car.

“Waverly!?” Champ called out as he noticed the brunette.

Of course it was Champ before she even had a chance to answer him, she felt his strong arms around her. And being polite she hugged him back. “Champ..what are you..” She started to question after she pulled away but she noticed the vest and the prospect patch on it.

“Yeah I finally did it Waves.” His arms were still locked around her waist.

“Hands off my sister douche.”

That familiar voice caused Waverly to look over at Wynonna and Champ pulled away quickly. “Wyn..”

Wynonna watched as Champ took off, before she moved over to Waverly. “Waves..” Before she even had a chance to finish, she felt arms go around her. That was when she hugged her back.

“I’m pissed at you.” Waverly muttered before she pulled away.

“Why?’ Wynonna questioned, straightening out her vest a little bit.

“Because you told daddy you weren’t coming to dinner on Friday.” Waverly told her.

“Oh yeah.” Wynonna started. “About that, Waves is it really a good idea? I mean that I’m there.”

Waverly sighed a little bit, looking over at Wynonna. “Yeah it is. I need you there, and so does Alice.”

“Earp!” Nicole called out, taking out a cigarette as she came out of the garage and went over to her Harley.

Wynonna turned to the sound of Nicole’s voice and held up one finger before her attention went back to Waverly. “Fine I’ll be there, but I’m bringing someone with me. Also can I see Alice before then?”

Waverly glanced over at the redhead, before looking back to her sister. “Yeah of course you can. Just text me my number is still the same. You should probably get going.” She hugged her once again, before pulling away. Watching her walk over to the redhead from earlier. Grabbing her camera once again, she took some pictures of them together.

“Earp, you good?” Nicole questioned, taking a drag of the cigarette as looked over at Wynonna.

“Yeah. I need a favor though.” Wynonna took out her own cigarette and lit it up.

“What’s up?” Nicole glanced over at Waverly who was still taking pictures of them. “Who is the chick with the camera?”

“I need you to come to dinner with me on Friday.” Wynonna glanced back towards Waverly. “My sister.”

“Yeah, I can do that. She’s hot.” That was when Nicole felt a hit on her arm and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Let’s go, Earp.”

* * *

Friday night came, Nicole told Shae what was going on and she understood. Glancing at the house in front of her Nicole pictured the family inside. “Ready?” The redhead asked, looking over at the brunette. They both put out their cigarettes.

“As much as I possible can be.” Wynonna had chickened out about seeing Alice before tonight.

Tonight was either going to go good or horrible especially with Ward there. Hearing a knock on the door, Waverly went over to the door and answered it. Smiling at her sister and her guest. “Hi, welcome.” She moved aside to let them in. “I’m Waverly.” She held her hand out to Nicole.

“Right the chick with the camera. Pleasure to finally meet you.” Nicole took her hand and shook it. “Haught, Nicole Haught.” They stood there like a moment. The redhead felt a spark as soon as their hands met.

“Nice to meet you as well.” The moment that Waverly looked into her eyes, she knew she was a goner. She didn’t let go of her hand just yet, wanting to continue to feel that connection.

“What the hell are you doing here, Haught?” It was Ward that interrupted them, and he watched as Waverly pulled her hand away finally.

“Just here for dinner, Ward. Wyn invited me.” Nicole told him.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Ward commented.

“Come on you two knock it off.” Michelle interrupted it, putting her hand on Ward’s shoulder. While she watched Wynonna drag Nicole off to another room.

“One night, daddy that’s all I’m asking for.” Waverly told him before moving into the kitchen.

* * *

Moving into the kitchen, Nicole watched Waverly for a moment as she moved around it. She couldn’t help but watch the way that her body moved as she made dinner. Her eyes falling from Waverly’s hips to her ass. “Got any beer in this joint?” She finally asked.

Waverly jumped at the sound of Nicole’s voice. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone in here.” She could here small talk in the other room. “Umm..yeah.” She moved over to the fridge and opened it. Grabbing a beer for Nicole. She handed it over to her and their fingers brushed and there was that feeling again.

Nicole felt it as soon as their fingers touched again. Finally pulling the beer towards her, she opened it and took a drink. Moving over to the counter, she set it down before she turned and watched the younger woman moving around the kitchen once again. That was when Nicole couldn’t help herself, getting closer to the brunette.

“What—what are you doing?” Waverly stuttered out, while looking up at Nicole. Which was a mistake on her part because she could feel herself getting lost in them. Almost as if Nicole had a pull on her. Next thing the younger woman knew, Nicole’s lips were on her own. At first, she found herself freaking out and then she couldn’t help but kiss her back. Her hand moving to Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole grinned as she kissed her back, pulling away a moment later. Looking at Waverly, for some protest or something but when she didn’t see any, the grin returned to her lips. Just as she was about to lean back in, she heard someone clear their voice.

“What’s going on here?” Perry asked, looking between them.

That was when Waverly jumped, as if she was being taken out of the trance that Nicole set. “What? Nothing. I was just getting Nicole a beer.” Reaching over she grabbed Nicole’s beer from the counter and handed it over to the redhead.

“Okay..well Wynonna is wondering when dinner is, and Ward looks like he wants to arrest someone.” Perry commented.

“I’ll leave you two to talk and I’ll go and deal with Wyn. Thanks for the beer, Earp.” Nicole left the kitchen, a grin on her lips still.

Perry watched her leave, but his attention was still very much on Waverly. Even after the redhead had left. “Are you sure, you are okay?”

Waverly watched her for a moment, before her attention went to Perry. “What? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Have everyone sit at the table. Help Alice wash her hands, and dinner will be right out.”

He nodded his head, before moving over to Waverly leaning in to kiss her but she turned her head this way he got her cheek instead. “I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Waverly took a deep breath, watching him leave. Licking her lips which still tasted like Nicole. “Fudge nuggets.” She mumbled. This was going to be one long dinner.


	3. Dinner...Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's dinner doesn't exactly go as planned, Wayhaught angst and Wyncedes action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been MIA guys. I do apologize. Life got crazy and I needed a small break. But now I'm back! Which means you guys are going to start getting updates every other week. I needed a schedule because of my daughter and my own work to schedule along with a schedule that works with my life right now. 
> 
> I'm going to update Chatper 69 of It's Not Over, and then I won't update until I have the last 4 chapters of it finished. And then I will start working on part 2. 
> 
> For Finding You, I know a lot of you loved that story but I've lost my muse to write it. So hopefully it will come back soon. 
> 
> All I Want For Christmas and Gods & Monsters will be updated sporadically.
> 
> Now the two that I will be updating regularly and every other week will be Dare You To Move & Run This Town.
> 
> Anyways enough of my ramblings. Here is the update for Run This Town. Enjoy. This chapter contains smut.

“Come on guys, sit down at the table. Waverly will be out with dinner soon.” Perry told them, they were sitting in the living room. Nicole and Wynonna deep in conversation, while Ward spoke with Willa and gave Nicole looks. “Where is Michelle?”

“She’s with the kids, I can get her.” Willa spoke up, standing up and she started heading upstairs.

Everyone started towards the kitchen, Nicole standing up along with Ward. “You shouldn’t be here. Neither of you should be.”

“Waverly is her sister, you didn’t even tell Wynonna about this dinner. But she let Waverly think you had because she didn’t want to destroy that.” Nicole told him. “The great Ward Earp, who can do wrong in his youngest daughter’s eyes, the only wrong thing you ever did to her was kicking Wynonna out. That’s right she told me.”

“Watch it Haught, I’m not past arresting you right now.” He told her.

“And I’ll be out in less than two hours because you and I are just havin’ a conversation.” There was a challenging look on Nicole’s face. “You may not care about her, but don’t worry I do. I’ve got her, I’m always goin’ to have her because someone has to care about her.”

“Nicole.” The voice was Wynonna’s, which seemed to catch Nicole’s attention. “Come on, let’s eat.”

“We’re not finished here, Wynonna.” Ward’s eyes were locked on Nicole.

“Yes, you two are.” Michelle stated, come downstairs with Alice and Robert with Willa behind her.

Nicole’s eyes tore away from Ward and landed on the children. “Yes, ma’am.” The redhead moved over to Wynonna now. “Come on, Wyn.”

Wynonna just froze for a moment, while looking at Alice. She wasn’t ready for this, as much as she wanted to be. She wasn’t. The little girl looked like a mixture of Doc and her. “Hi.”

Alice had been upstairs with Robert Jr and Michelle the whole time since Wynonna and Nicole had gotten there. The little girl looked up at Wynonna and gave her a small smile. “Hi.” She said, shyly.

Waverly watched along with everyone else as the two of them just stared at each other. Yes, she had showed Alice pictures of Wynonna and told her that was her momma, but the little girl still called Waverly her momma. “Come on pumpkin let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Okay, mommy.” Alice moves over to Waverly, who took her hand and went to the bathroom.

“Wyn? You good?” Nicole questioned, looking over at the brunette.

It took Wynonna a minute before looking back at Nicole. “No, I’m not.” She told her honestly. “But we have to make it through this hellish dinner. Come on.”

“Well you deserved that, considering you gave her away for this—” Ward gestured towards Nicole. “This life of yours. She’s better off with Waverly and they are both better off without you.”

“Ward..” Michelle warned, they hadn’t even sat down yet.

Nicole could feel her blood boiling, she really wanted to punch him. But that would end up with her in a jail cell. “You act like Wynonna is the only one that screwed a criminal and got pregnant when your perfect little Willa did the same fuckin’ thing.”

“Shut the hell up, Haught. You have no idea what you are even going on about because you don’t know a damn thing about Bobo and I.” Willa snapped.

“Oh, so it’s okay if your father condemns your sister when you did the same damn thing? I fuckin’ think not. It isn’t right and you fucking know it.” Nicole snapped right back at her.

“It’s okay, Nicole. I’m used to their shit, been getting it my whole life.” Wynonna commented.

“Because you choose drugs, and the thug life over your family, Wynonna.” Ward stated.

“Perry take the kids out back or upstairs please.” Waverly said quietly to him, upon hearing the arguing from the living room.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking the two kids outside.

Waverly moved into the room, watching them all go back and forth. “Hey, shit-tickets!” She yelled which seemed to get everyones attention. “You are ruining my dinner and my news. I’m engaged to Perry, you fudgers. And we are getting married here!”

Everyone fell silent right then, taking in the information that Waverly just dropped on them.

“Haught, let’s go.” Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s arm gently and started tugging her towards the door.

“Wynonna..” Waverly called after her, which seemed to get her sister to stop.

Wynonna shook her head a little bit. “You know what, Waves..Nevermind. Nicole, come on.” She was happy for Waverly but now with everything that happened tonight, she just wanted to get away from it all.  Heading over to her motorcycle once she was outside, she got in and didn’t even bother waiting on the redhead before she started it and took off.

“Fuck..” Nicole mumbled, seeing the taillight of Wynonna’s bike.

“Where did she go?” Waverly asked, when she came outside right behind Nicole.

“Either to score or go see someone to stop her from sticking a needle in her arm.” Nicole moved over to her own motorcycle.

“Wait..she’s still using?” The brunette questioned, moving over to Nicole.

“No, but this shit might just push her over the fuckin’ edge. Go back inside, Waverly. Enjoy your dinner.”

Waverly just looked at her. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, Haught. I’m coming with you to look for her.”

“Like hell you are. Go back inside.” Nicole seen the stubbornness. It reminded her of Wynonna. “You left five years ago with her daughter, you got out. And she got worse, I was all she had. Now go, I’ll find her.”

“Waverly! Get back inside. ” Ward yelled from the porch. “Haught, get the hell out of here right now.”

Nicole held up her middle fingers before she started her bike and took off, not looking back at Waverly or Ward. She drove, ending up at Pussy Willows and that was when she seen Wynonna’s motorcycle. The redhead knew why she was there so instead of disturbing her, she left heading to Shorty’s.

* * *

“Is she here?” Wynonna questioned, looking over at Jonas.

“Nope, she’s at home this evening.” Jonas poured her a shot. “You staying?”

The brunette downed the shot, before shaking her head. “Nope, I’m here for her so I’m going to find her.”

Leaving Pussy Willows, Wynonna got back onto her motorcycle and drove over to Mercedes’s place. Once she got there, she parked the bike and moved over to the door knocking on it.

Moving over to the door, Mercedes opened it and seen Wynonna standing there. “I thought we were done after the last time.”

Wynonna didn’t even bother answering the redhead, instead she connected their lips kissing her hard and rough. Moving inside, she kicked the door closed with her foot. Slipping off her leather jacket along with the cut that she wore. She pulled away slightly, when Mercedes started to move upstairs. Allowing the redhead to take her hand, she followed her upstairs.

They both knew what Wynonna needed right now, they had been in this position more than a couple of times.  And much like the other times, Mercedes didn’t need to know what happened to cause this happen again. Just that Wynonna needed her.  Once they were in the bedroom, Wynonna reached f or her robe and undid it. Noticing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. “Almost like you were expecting me.” She grinned.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Earp. I sleep naked and you know this.” Mercedes moved back to the bed and sat down on it after she dropped her robe. “Now are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to do what you came for?”

Wynonna slipped off her own shirt, along with her pants before she moved over to Mercedes reconnecting their lips. Hard and passionately, moving on top of her now pushing her down onto the bed. She felt Mercedes nails moving down her back and digging into her skin. The brunette knew that there would be angry red marks but she didn’t care because it made her more wet.

When the redhead moved her hands to Wynonna’s cheek, that was when she felt the brunette pull away from the kiss. Pulling her face out of her gasp, she looked down at her for a moment. Taking her wrist into one of her hands, she pinned her down. While her fingers of her other hand trailed down her body, she kept a tight hold onto Mercedes wrists. Wynonna pulled away from the kiss while her fingers pinched Mercedes’s nipple without warning, earning a loud moan from the redhead under her.

“Fuck.” Feeling the brunette let go of her wrist, her hand moved to Wynonna’s back and she dug into her skin hard. That was when she felt another rough pinch to her nipple and Mercedes moaned out loudly once again.

Wynonna’s hand trailed down Mercedes’s body, without warning she slipped her fingers into the rehead’s entrance. That was when the brunette felt her nails into her back again, pretty sure that the woman under her drew blood. But Wynonna didn’t care as she started thrusting her fingers inside of her. While her thumb made circles on her clit, her free hand moved to Mercedes’s neck as she moaned underneath her.

“Fuck, Wyn..” Mercedes moaned loudly, her hips started grinding with Wynonna’s fingers. “Just like that, baby.” She knew that the pet name could stop this completely but the brunette kept going and Mercedes was thankful for that.

Wynonna thought about stopping but her fingers were still inside of her thrusting in and out, and going deeper each time. She squeezed a little bit on her throat as she looked down at the redhead. “Call me baby again and I’ll make sure you don’t cum.” Wynonna warned and watched as Mercedes did her best to nod her head and another moan filled the room as her fingers continued to thrust. She could feel Mercedes becoming tight around her fingers.

There was a muffled moan that came from Mercedes, the more that Wynonna tightened her fingers around her throat. Her hips continued to move with her thrust and she could feel herself becoming close. Her fingernails continued to dig into the brunettes back, drawing blood. Which made Wynonna loosen her grip a little bit. “Fuck..I’m so close. I need to cum, Wyn please.” She was a begging mess and she needed to cum. Usually Mercedes Gardner didn’t beg but with Wynonna fucking Earp on top of her, and fucking her like this she was begging.

“You need it don’t you? You want me to give you permission to cum.” Wynonna grinned as she flicked her thumb against her clit while her fingers continued.

“Yes, Wyn. Please give me permission to cum.” Mercedes was begging again, she was at Wynonna’s mercy now. She continued her movement with Wynonna’s thrusts, feeling her fingers go deep and curl around her g-spot. “Fuck..” The redhead moaned loudly, the neighbors could probably hear them.

Wynonna couldn’t help grin more, finally letting go of Mercedes neck. Leaning down closer to her ear, she continued to thrust her fingers, hitting the redhead’s g-spot each time. “Cum for me.” She whispered into her ear before she kissed her hard, swallowing the moans that were coming from Mercedes.

As soon as those words left Wynonna’s lips, Mercedes found herself coming undone, her orgasm taking over. Her juices flowed out onto the brunette’s fingers. “Wynonna..” She moaned out one last time loudly.

Wynonna’s fingers continued to thrust through her orgasm. Once she was finished, she gave her a minute before she removed her fingers from inside of her. Bringing them to her own lips, she cleaned off her fingers before she leaned down and kissed her once again this way the redhead could taste herself. They were far from done tonight.


	4. Trust & Little Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught at the park with the kids, Wynonna shows up, a boom, Wayhaught moment, Rosita and Nicole smut and someone shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile for this story. But I'm slowly but surely working on all of my updates. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me my tumblr is [vanilladippeddonuts](https://vanilladippeddonuts.tumblr.com)

Waverly sat there on a bench, watching Alice play on the playground. There was a small sigh that escaped her lips as she thoughts of the events last night.  They were disrupted when she heard a familiar voice, glancing up she noticed Nicole.

“Gabe, be careful.” Nicole called out after they entered the park. Feeling eyes on her that was when she noticed Waverly. “Charlie, Eliza watch little man.” Moving over to the bench, she sat down next to the brunette.

“Did you find Wynonna? Do you ever go anywhere by yourself?” Waverly questioned once she sat down. That was when she noticed the little boy that the other two members were playing with. “Yours?”

“Lots of questions this morning.” Nicole muttered, before her attention went to Waverly. “Yes, I found your sister and no she was shooting anything into her veins. Instead she went to go and visit a friend. And there are some places that I go by myself.” Her attention returned to Gabriel. “Yes, he’s mine with my ex wife.”

“Ex wife? I honestly wasn’t expecting that one.” Waverly glances over at Alice. Giving her a small smile and wave. She had managed to find Gabe and was now playing with him. “What’s his name?”

“Yup.” The p popped as Nicole said it. “What were you expecting? That I’m some unloveable badass biker?” She raised a brow slightly while looking over at her. “His name is Gabriel. His mother’s name is Shae Pressman, she’s a doctor at the hospital. We used her egg, chose a donor. She thought that would settle me down.”

Waverly glanced over at her, shaking her head slightly. “What? No, Nicole I would never think that about you.” Listening to the redhead, she sighed a little bit. “Well he’s a handsome little boy. Did it? You know? Settle you down a little bit?”

Nicole raised a brow slightly, looking over at the kids for a moment. “What do you think? We are both here in Purgatory and not together. I’m running my uncle’s club and she’s a doctor. I’m not the settling down type but there isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for that little boy or Shae.”

Waverly nodded her head a little bit. “I get that because I’m the same with Alice. There isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for her. Can I ask about what happened in my kitchen between us.”

Just as Nicole was about to answer, she heard Wynonna. “Later.” She told the younger brunette.

“Fuck..” Wynonna interrupted as she sat down next to Nicole. She of course was doing the ride of shame from Mercedes’s place. She had seen the bikes and Nicole’s truck. “Why is it so early?”

“It’s not that early, Wyn.” Waverly pointed out. Noticing Charlie come over to the, and whisper something into Nicole’s ear.

“Excuse me ladies.” Nicole stood up and gave Wynonna’s shoulder a squeeze before she stood up and went off to the side with Charlie.

“Where did you go last night?” Waverly finally asked as she looked over at her older sister. Her eyes tried to remain on Wynonna and not wonder off to look at Nicole.

“I went to see a friend of mine. I do have those ya know?” Wynonna was trying not to snap but her tone become snippy and she instantly felt bad. “Sorry.” She started to search her pockets for something, but she couldn’t find her cigarettes. “How was the rest of your dinner?”

“Oh..umm it was okay. I was worried about you though so I couldn’t really focus on it.” She told her older sister. And that was when Alice came over. “Hi sweetie.”

“Hi momma.” Alice held out her hand, handing Waverly some flowers and then held out her other hand to Wynonna which also had some flowers in it. “These are for you also.” She gave her a small smile.

Waverly took the flower. “Thank you hunny.” She smiled, looking watching her for a moment.

“Oh um…thank you.” Wynonna took the flower and gave her a small smile. Watching the little girl run off to join Gabe. “They seem to be getting along.”

The younger brunette continued to look over at Alice and Gabe. “Yeah they are. Which is a good thing I guess. Look Wyn, about last night..”

As soon as Waverly started, Wynonna held up her hand. “Don’t. I just can’t right now.  I haven’t had a cigarette or coffee. Let’s just chop up last night to one of family gatherings. Haught!” The brunette called out which caused the redhead to look over at her. “Cigarette?”

Nicole rolled her eyes and took out her pack, tossing it over to Wynonna. “The lighter is in the pack.” She called over to her before her attention went back to Charlie and Eliza.

Before anything else could happen it felt like there was a rumble on the ground, and the next thing anyone heard was explosion and in the distance there was smoke and fire. “Fuck.” The redhead mumbled, noticing where it was coming from outside of Purgatory. “Wynonna go make sure it wasn’t us. Charlie and Eliza go with her.” Looking over at Waverly for a moment. “Take Alice and go home. I’ll take Gabe to Shae.”

“Stop telling me what to do.” She muttered as she watched Wynonna stand up.

“Do what she says Waverly.” Wynonna told her youngest sister, heading over to her motorcycle. “Let’s go!” Getting it, she watched as Charlie and Eliza did the same and they took off.

“What is going on, Nicole?” Waverly asked as they moved over to the children.

“Nothin’ you need to worry about, darlin’. Just want you to go home, alright?” The way that Waverly challenged her, it was actually a turn on. Nicole didn’t get that much. Turning her attention to Gabe, she leaned down by him. “Come on, buddy. Gotta take you mommy.” They all moved over to the parking lot, and Nicole put Gabe into the truck and his car seat. Looking over at Waverly as she did the same with Alice.

“I’m not someone that you can just order around, Haught.” It was a warning as she got into her car. Waverly stuck her key into the ignition and started turning it but nothing happened. “What the heck?” She questioned, trying it again.

That was when Nicole moved over to her car. “Pop the hood.” Once Waverly did, Nicole moved over to the front of the car and lifted the lever and popped the hood. “Try it again.”

Waverly did as she was told, rolling her eyes. Trying her car again but it wouldn’t start which was weird because Perry just had it serviced before they even came here.

“Alright, stop.” Once she did, Nicole reached into her vest post and took out her cell phone. “Get Alice and get into my truck. I’m going to call Champ and have him pick up your car.” She explained, looking over at Waverly for a moment who just nodded her head and sighed.  “Hardy, just fucking listen. I need you to pick up Waverly’s car. It’s at the park. Alright? Bring it to the garage no one touches it but Wynonna or me. Understand? Good. And don’t fuck this up.” She hung up and moved over to her car and got in.

* * *

 

Driving to Waverly’s place, she glanced over her shoulder seeing Gabe and Alice talking after she parked the car.

“Mommy? Can Gabe stay until his mom gets done from work?” Alice asked, looking over at Waverly.

“That is up to Nicole, sweetie.” Waverly stated, looking over at them and then to the redhead.

“Let me call, mom. Alright? No promises though.” The redhead stated, getting out of the car to call Shae. “Yeah, she’s okay. She’s Wynonna’s little sister, yeah that would be the one. Alright, I’ll let them now. Love you too, darlin’.” She hung up and looked over at them. “She said yes. I just have to give you her phone number and text her your address.”

“Yess!” Gabe smiled, moving over to the front door with them.

“Now, Gabe you need to listen to Waverly. You hear me?”

Gabriel nodded his head. “Yes, ma.”

“You kids go out back and play.” Waverly told them, turning her attention to Nicole for a moment. “Whatever is going on I hope you guys figure it out.”

“We always do, sweetheart.” Nicole told her, looking down at her lips for a moment. “I should get going. See what the explosion was all about.” Not that she didn’t already know.  “Thank you for letting Gabe stay. He seems to have taken a liking to Alice.” She had moved closer to the younger woman without realizing it. “And we will get your car done for you.” She glanced into the Waverly's eyes for a moment. "I'm trusting you with him and I don't trust a lot of people with my son." Which was the truth, she didn't.

“Well he seems like a sweetheart. And it really isn’t a problem. Thank you for bringing us home.” Waverly glanced up at her for a moment, looking right back into her eyes now. “I'll keep him safe, Nicole. I promise. Can we talk about what happened?”

“He is and he gets that from Shae. Really isn’t a problem that I brought you home.” Nicole shrugged a little bit. There was a small sigh that escaped Nicole’s lips, as she looked down at the brunette. Moving closer to her now. “What do you want me say?”

“I want answers as to why you kissed me, Nicole.” Waverly stated, moving a bit closer to her as well. “Please.” There was hardly any space between them now, she could feel that pull towards the redhead.

Nicole felt it also, the pull towards Waverly. Before she could stop herself once again, she was leaning down and pressing her lips against hers. The kiss was deeper this time then in the kitchen. While her hands moved to her waist.

Waverly felt herself kissing her back the same way, her hand going to her cheek just as they had back in the kitchen. Pulling away a minute later, all she could do was try to steady her breathing now. But she couldn’t bring herself to look up at the redhead. “Just be safe, Nicole.”

“Will do darlin’.” Nicole leaned down and kissed her cheek lingering there for a moment before leaving Waverly’s place. Heading over to her truck, she went home to get her motorcycle.

* * *

 

“What happened today, Nic?” Rosita asked when Nicole came through the door at midnight.

Nicole slipped off her vest and hung it up, before moving to find Rosita in the living room. “Well it wasn’t the warehouse. It was one of Bobo’s meth houses. I just hope that he doesn't think it was us because it wasn't.” Going over to the Latina, she leaned down and kissed her lips. It was rough like it was always was but it was also very heated.

Rosita didn’t say anything else just kissed her back. Nicole lifted her slightly and that was when she wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms moved around of her shoulders but Rosita didn’t break the kiss.

Nicole carries her like that as she continued to kiss her. Her hands on her ass to help support her as she carried the brunette. The moment that they were in the bedroom, she set down on the bed, this time breaking the kiss. She started stripping off her clothes, watching her partner do the same. Because they weren’t officially together and Rosita knew that would never happen. Not with Nicole. But right now that didn’t matter.

Rosita pulled the redhead back down on top of her once they were both out of her clothes, kissing her roughly once again. She could feel Nicole’s fingertips trailing up her inner thigh. She was already wet but the action the redhead did made her more wet. She need to feel Nicole inside of her so she lifted her hips trying to get more contact.

The redhead pulled away from the kiss which had become all tongues at that point and began kissing down her cheek, to her collarbone and then to her neck sucking on her pulse point. Hearing the loud moan that fell from Rosita’s lips. Nicole grinned against her skin now as she pulled away from the spot she had been sucking on, the other woman would certainly have a hickey there. “How badly do you need me, baby?” Nicole asked before she started to kiss down to the top of her breast, her fingertips travelling further up her thighs. Stopping right outside of her sex, but not going inside but instead she teased the woman under her. “How badly do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck..” Rosita noticed Nicole’s tone, it was sexual and full of lust and want. And the teasing that the redhead was doing to her was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was feel Nicole’s fingers inside of her, she lifted her hips some to try and get more contact with her. “So badly. I need you, Nic. Please fuck me.”

That grin of Nicole’s remained on her lips, as she continued kissing down to Rosita’s breast. The Latina was a begging mess and Nicole loved it.  “As you wish, darlin’.” The redhead’s mouth moved around Rosita’s breast, and started sucking on her breast. Once her nipple became hard, she moved her lips to suck on her nipple. Her fingers continued to trail up to her entrance, before she slipped one of her fingers through her folds teasingly and started circling her clit lightly.

The little bit of touch that Nicole was giving her, and the way that the redhead sucked her breast and her nipple caused the brunette to moan loudly. She lifted her hips to get more contact with Nicole’s fingers. “Nicole..” She whined a little bit with came out more as a moan.

Flicking her tongue against her nipple, she let go with a popping sound, and glanced up at Rosita. “You need it, don’t you baby?” She grinned, while her finger still teased her clit. That was until she slipped a finger inside of her which caused the Latina to gasp before a moan escaped her lips once again. Slipping another finger inside of her, she started to thrust her fingers gently at first.

After she got used to the thrust, she could feel Nicole’s fingers start thrusting faster and harder. Her hips matching the thrust. “Fuck harder, baby.”

Nicole started to kiss down her body, there was a grin on her lips. Shifting between her legs now, as she continued thrust harder inside of her. Hearing Rostia’s moans, and encouragement. That was when she stopped this way her tongue could flick across her clit, and then she started thrusting again.

Rosita could feel the tightening in her stomach, her walls clenching around Nicole’s finger. The way that the redhead moved her tongue only added to the stimulation that she was feeling. “Oh fuck..Nicole just like that.” One of her hands held Nicole’s head right where she wanted and needed it. “Shit—I’m going to cum, baby.”

There was a moan that came from the redhead at the taste of Rosita on her tongue as she continued to thrust through her clenching walls. Nicole felt her let go, feeling her juices flow out onto her fingers and onto her tongue. She could feel Rosita’s aftershocks, and that was when the redhead slowed down her thrust and started kissing up her body once again.

The moment that Nicole connected their lips, she moaned at the taste on her partner’s lips and instantly kissed her back. Rosita pulled away slightly, looking up at her for a moment. “Fuck..” Was all she could manage to get out before she felt Nicole’s finger starting to move against her clit once again.

* * *

 

"Anything interesting happen today?" Perry questioned, as he started taking off his tie. 

"Not really. Took Alice to the park, ran into Nicole and Wynonna. Did you know that Nicole has a son?" That still interested Waverly to no ends. She was very curious about that. "Also my car died so Nicole took the car to the garage or well had Champ do it." Waverly stated, as she started to undress this way she could change into her night clothes. "She told him that she only wants Wynonna and her to work on it." She shrugged a little bit.

"That is really weird. I just had that car serviced. If you want I can have someone else look at it." He stated, looking over at her before moving over to the bruentte. “When are you going to get that removed?” Perry asked, his hand resting on Waverly’s lower back. Running his hand across the tattoo that was there.

"No it's fine. I trust them." The brunette sighed a little bit, all she could think about was Nicole and yet another kiss and confusion. “I don’t know. Maybe never.”

Hearing her caused Perry to raise a brow slightly. “Really? Last time we talked about it, you were thinking about getting it removed.”

“I know but I just can’t at least not right now.” It was a tramp stamp as her father had put it. But Waverly had it since she was fifteen years old thanks to Wynonna. But it was also a sign that she was protected by the Banditos. “I’ll just think about it some more, okay?” Waverly questioned, before slipping her night clothes. “I’m going to check on Alice.” Leaning over, she kissed his cheek and left the room.

“Okay. Just think about it that is all I ask.” Perry sighed a little bit, smiling some when she kissed her cheek. Of course, he noticed something was off but he was uncertain of how to bring this up to the brunette. So he just chopped it up to being back here.

* * *

 

There was a lit cigarette that hung from her mouth, as she looked at the photos from earlier. Honestly there were a lot of this woman. Waverly Earp. Her obsession. She of course had to let the brunette know that she was here thanks to the restraining order. Granted not under official terms but the woman could make it seem like that. She placed a circle around someone in a photo with Waverly. Nicole Haught. But her main focus was on the brunette. Nicole was just in the way, just like Perry.

Gathering up her things, that was when she left her hotel room. And made her way into the police station. Taking out her badge, she showed it to the guy at the front desk.  “Can I speak to the Sheriff please?”

“Hold on a moment.” Lonnie stood up a moment later heading into the back offices, knocking on the door. Before moving inside. “Sir, there is another agent at the front desk asking for the Sheriff.”

Ward glanced over at Dolls and Nedley for a moment. “I’ll go and see what this is about.” He stated and left the room with Lonnie. Heading up front. “Sorry to keep you waitin’ ma’am but I’m Sheriff Earp. How can I help you?”

The woman extended her hand. “Agent Brielle Palmer, I think we have some cases in common.” Once they shook hands, she handed over some case file that did involve the Banditos and the Revenants along with another gang from the Big City.

Ward shook her hand and then took the case file, opening them up and that was when he glanced up and smiled over at her. “Right this way, Agent.” He extended her arm to show her to the back rooms.


End file.
